


Street Light

by teatimeready



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, BFFs, Best Friends, Cheesy, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friend is Dopinder from Deadpool, Friends is Dopinder from Deadpool, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Kissing, Lucky button, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, One Shot, POV First Person, Poorly written, Protective Natasha, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, button - Freeform, i love clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint saves you from some random drunk guy. He then waits with you for your ride outside, and ends up doing something sweet. </p><p>Clint/Reader One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Light

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wanted to write based off a dream I had. And because I love Clint/reader fics! Feel free to comment! Cheers.
> 
> Y/N= Your name  
> F/C= Favorite color  
> E/C= Eye color

Tonight was just not my night it seemed. I was for once enjoying myself at one of Tony’s celebrity parties. He knew perfectly well that large groups were not my thing, and that I would rather just hang out with my Avenger friends. But being the sweetheart he really is, he always invites me. And I of course I can never say no to him. I was having fun (attempting) to dance on the dance floor next to Natasha. Nat always found a way to make me feel beautiful, and confident no matter what I was doing, which helped me come out of my shell a little. Even with all those unknown people around me.

All was going well, as well as it could, that is, until some drunk guy thought I was in desperate need to get felt up. Telling me that a girl who looked like me should feel blessed to be touched by a guy like him. What a pig! Luckily my trusty best friend, Clint, heard everything and put a stop to the disgusting fellows actions. After he was kicked out, my already poor self-confidence did not go back up. I decided that this was a good time as any to call it a night, and go around giving goodbye hugs to my fellow Avenger pals, , and headed outside to wait for my ride. 

While I wait for one of the yellow taxi cars driven by my friend I notice someone stand beside me. I glace above me to see Clint staring at me, then look at the road, only to glance at me again. I can’t help smiling to myself, knowing he came out here to make sure I got a ride. 

“What are you looking at?” I asked him when we make eye contact again. 

“Nothing,” He glances in front of him, shifting his weight on each foot. 

“Well, you keep looking at me. Do I have something on my face that’s not suppose to be there?” I tease, lifting my hands up and placing them on my face dramatically, causing him to chuckle. 

“No,” Glances back down at me, “I can’t help it. Just the way the street light shines on your face.”

I scrunch my eyebrows together, staring at him as I try to read his expression. He keeps staring at me without even blinking. So I turn towards the road. 

“Is your ride late?” He asked casually.

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s keeping him,”

“Oh, it’s a him? Is this him your boyfriend?”

An odd question, I think to myself, since he knows I’m not seeing anyone, “No. Why?” I ask simply.

“No reason. Just mainly keeping conversation.”

We were left standing under a street light in silence. That’s when I bring it up, “Look, I wanna thank you for what you did back there. I really appreciate it,” I start to go through my bag, but he stops me.

“You don’t have to pay me, Y/N. It was my pleasure,”

“I wasn’t going to. Just hold out your hand.” He obeys. I hover my hand over his for just a second before I drop the item. He glances in his hand, and then looks at me with confusion.

“A button?”

“Not just any button,” I reassure him, “But my lucky F/C button. I’ve been meaning to give it to you to take on missions. A little extra protection, you know? It’s never failed me onc-” He bends over, takes the back of my neck gently with his hands and steals my lips. It was warm and sweet. Not a wild, passionate kiss; but still perfect. 

“What was that for?” I ask breathlessly. 

He smiles, “Like I said,” With his breath hot on my lips, I can’t help smile myself, “Just the way the street light shines on you, the way your beautiful E/C eyes look at me. I couldn’t think of anything else in the world I wanted to do.”

Still smiling, I bring him into a more passionate kiss. He slides his hands down my back and hugs me under the street light. And that was it; the beginning of a bright and happy life together.


End file.
